Input/output (IO) transactions are one of the major bottlenecks for computing devices, for example, when transactions are transmitted between a high speed processor (or a high speed bus attached to a processor) and slower devices. In some implementations, to ensure data correctness, the processor may need to be placed in a lower speed state to run at the frequency of the slower attached device. This in turn increases latency and reduces efficiency in computing devices.